Agent Kaji: Beginnings
by Shade The Fox
Summary: Kaji has a normal life, until GUN contacts him. What will happen to him as his life is turned upside down? Will he be able to survive in the world that he has been pulled into or will he be lost, forever?
1. Chapter 1

It is a dark night, and all is silent in New Mobotropolis, except for the police sirens that are blaring. A criminal, who had just robbed a bank, runs into an alley way. The man hides in the shadows as the cop cars pass by, he smiles to himself and says," This is pathetic; all of the security in this city is a joke. I could steal anything and not get caught." He turns to leave only to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. The figure holding the gun says," You really think that they are the only people who protect this city? If you ask me you are pathetic." "Who are you?" asks the criminal. The figure just laughs and says," I am your worst nightmare." As the figure finishes the statement, he pulls the trigger killing the criminal. The police show up after hearing the gun shot, and find the criminal dead.

In a small apartment in New Mobotropolis, a gray wolf that goes by the name Kaji, is watching the news. _There's always the same crap, a robber that got away, a murder… is there anything different? _That's when the news anchor says," In other news, last night a bank robber was found in an alleyway, dead and the police say that they have no clue who shot him or why the money wasn't taken by his killer…" This statement grabs Kaji's attention, making him rewind and play that part again. _Hehe this is interesting someone didn't get away… this time. _Kaji gets up as his phone rings; he picks up and says," Hello?" "Hello, is this Kaji speaking?" "Yeah it's me." "Kaji, you are to report to G.U.N. HQ tomorrow at 11:00 am." "Um, ok. Why…", and with that the caller hangs up on him. _That was strange_ thinks Kaji.

G.U.N. HQ, the following day…

Kaji walks into the HQ wondering why he was being contacted by G.U.N. He walks up to the secretary and says," Um, hi my name is Kaji. I was told to come here last night, at this time." The secretary says," Yes, we've been expecting you. Go into the Commander's office, he's waiting for you." Kaji walks through the door that opened up, and sees the Commander sitting in a chair, waiting. Kaji says," You wanted to see me?" The Commander replies," Yes, I did. Kaji, you are going to be part of a project that we are doing." "What is this project going to do?" "It will make you into the ultimate soldier along with others that we have selected." "What if I refuse?" The Commander smiles sinisterly and replies," I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Kaji." After he finishes that sentence, Kaji get knocked out.

**Ok well this chapter is short but I will be updating soon. I'm also accepting OC's. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaji wakes up in a bed with a terrible pain in his head. "Ow, what the heck did the Commander do to me?"Says Kaji to no one in particular. "He knocked you out that's all." says a feminine voice. Kaji turns to see a black cat wearing a G.U.N. uniform. "Who the heck are you?" asks Kaji. "Oh, sorry. My name is Midnight; I am going to be your trainer until the Commander allows you to meet the other recruits." "Look I don't even want to be here, so let me go home." "I'm afraid I can't do that, Kaji." "Why not?" "I have my orders and come on we have to go to the lab." With that she leaves the room and Kaji follows her to the G.U.N. lab.

When they get to the lab, Midnight says,"Ok, lay down on the table and we will begin immediately." Kaji looks at the metal examination table that has wires and straps on it. He sighs and lies on the table wearing only his pants and boots, as G.U.N. scientists walk in and begin to use the computers in the room. One says," Alright, Kaji, we're going to begin the procedure; it may hurt but you will be fine." The scientist hits a button and needles on robotic arms come out of the floor. The needles begin to move towards his arms, and the needles puncture his arms and inject a liquid that burns him on the inside. After that the needles retract and a robotic arm, holding a ball of fire, lowers towards him. The ball of fire begins to move from the arm towards him, and sinks into Kaji's body causing him to scream in pain, until he passes out.

Kaji wakes up in his room at the H.Q. and thinks,_ what a strange dream_. Midnight walks in and says," Good morning, Kaji. How are you?" Kaji tells her about the dream, and she replies," That wasn't a dream Kaji that actually happened to you." When Kaji heard that he runs over to her and grabs her throat and lifts her off the ground. "What did you people do to me?" shouts Kaji. "We made you better than any other soldier, Kaji." says Midnight. "I didn't ask for this, and why out of everyone in the world would you choose me?" "You didn't have many friends so no one would miss you. As far as everyone else knows you are dead." Kaji drops her and steps back putting his hand to his head. "We also chose you because you were the one who killed the bank robber." Kaji looks at her and asks," How do you know about that?" "That's easy we set him up, he had a camera on him that caught your face. So the Commander chose to bring you in and do this to you." replies Midnight calmly. "Now come, we have to start your training immediately."

They arrive at the training area they will be using, Midnight turns to Kaji and says," Alright we will start with the basics which means we will be doing hand to hand combat. I hope you're ready." "Why would…" is all Kaji gets out of his mouth before having his legs kicked out from under him. "Ah! Hey what the heck?" asks Kaji. "I asked if you were ready." Replies Midnight. _Great I was signed up for this? I'm doomed._

__**Alright that's chapter 2 done. I'm still accepting OC's so if you have one feel free to submit them, I will needName: Shade**

Species:

Parents: 

**Powers:**

Age:

Gender:

Allegence:


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Kaji had been brought to G.U.N. and Midnight walks into the training room where Kaji is training. When she walks in she sees Kaji punch the last G.U.N. agent to the ground then notices her standing there watching him. Kaji wears black combat boots, black pants, a dark gray long sleeve shirt and a black cloak, Midnight says," Good job, Kaji. You are becoming a great fighter." "Yeah, I guess so but that's not what you're here to tell me is it?" "Well the Commander is letting you meet the rest of the team." "What team?" "You'll see, Kaji." With that Midnight leaves the room with Kaji following closely.

When they enter the commons room, Kaji notices a hedgehog that is brown with white chest fur and a white muzzle. He is wearing red shoes with white socks, white gloves, and a dark gray wrist watch. Next to the hedgehog is a cascade mountain wolf wearing the G.U.N. uniform. As Kaji and Midnight walk up the two turn to see them walking towards them, the wolf says," Hey, Midnight. Who's that with you?" Midnight replies," This is your other teammate, Kaji." The wolf says," Nice to meet ya, my name is Abres." The hedgehog says," Hi, my name is Brad." "Nice to meet you guys. Um, Brad aren't you like ten?" says Kaji. "Well, yeah I am." "What? Then why are you here?" asks Abres. "Well, you see Eggman is after me so I allied with G.U.N. for protection." "Whatever, Midnight when's our first assignment?" asks Kaji. "Why else would the Commander let you guys meet, your first assignment has come in, good luck. You are to report to hangar 10." With that Midnight leaves, Kaji looks at the others and says," Come on let's get this over with."

On the helicopter, Kaji looks at Abres and says," So why are you here?" Abres replies," Not much of a choice really, just got called in and next thing I know I'm dragged into all of this. What's your story?" Kaji laughs and says," My story is the same, no choice just in this." The pilot says," Ok, we're here good luck!" as the helicopter lands and they get out. Brad says," The first enemy patrol will be along to investigate the noise the helicopter made while leaving; I suggest we get out of here." With that they move away from the landing area, and approach Eggman's base. They move to the wall and Kaji says," Ok we can't climb so we'll cut a hole in the wall with fire, unfortunately we don't have a blow torch." Abres smiles and says," Stand aside, I'll cut this wall open." as a small jet of fire comes out of his index finger. Kaji and Brad step aside and Abres cuts a hole in the wall and Kaji steps through and pulls out a pistol with the others following. They reach the door to the base and see that it can only be opened from the inside, Brad says," Great the door can only be opened from the inside." Abres says," I'll cut it open." as the jet of fire reappears. Kaji says," No, give me a sec and I'll have the door open." as he pulls the hood of the cloak over his head. Abres laughs and says," What are you going to do? Tell it to open up?" as Kaji pulls the cloak around himself quickly, and vanishes. Abres and Brad stand there staring at the spot Kaji was standing in just a second ago, and the door opens up with Kaji standing there. "How did you do that?" asks Brad. "I just used my Dimensional Cloak to teleport in here." Replies Kaji. Abres says," Come on, let's go." "What are we here for again?" asks Kaji. "We are to retrieve some data and return to base." Says Brad as they reach the main computer room. Abres walks up to the computer terminal and inserts a USB drive into the computer and begin to download information.

Suddenly the alarm blares, alerting all of the robots in the base that there are intruders in the base. Kaji says," Well, there goes the element of surprise. No doubt they'll come in here first." "The first inspection team is on their way!" says Brad. "Great, Brad grab the USB, let's get out of here. Kaji you're on point." orders Abres. "Yes, sir." Replies Kaji. Kaji steps out the door while Brad grabs the USB drive and the first robots appear, firing their weapons at the three of them. Kaji pulls out his pistol and begins firing back at the robots, while Abres makes a fire ball and throws it at the bots destroying two of them. Brad stays behind them as the fighting continues, a robot fires a missile in their direction and Kaji slams his hand to the ground, causing a shield to appear around them. The missile hits the shield and explodes and Abres throws a fireball at the robot destroying it. "Come on let's get out of here." Shouts Abres and Kaji runs over to Brad and sweeps his cloak around himself and Brad and they vanish, and Abres teleports out of there and back to base. The three report to the briefing room for debriefing, as they walk in they see the Commander and Midnight standing there waiting for them, Midnight speaks first," Welcome back, guys."

**Well there's chapter 3, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.U.N., the Commander, Brad, or Abres.**

**I own the plot, Kaji and Midnight.**

**I'm still accepting OC's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for not posting sooner but here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUN, the Commander, Brad, or Abres.**

Five weeks later…

"Get down!" shouts Abres. "Frag out!" says Kaji throwing a grenade. Brad says," Why are we even here!?" "Were you listening to the briefing? We're here to get the main power core, but when they said that this place was well defended, they weren't kidding!" replies Abres. "Who cares, right now?!" asks Kaji peeking from cover to shoot at the robotic forces to keep them at bay. Abres says," Dang it, Brad get in contact with command, now!" Brad replies with," Yes, sir." and begins to contact command. He finally gets through and says," Command, this is Brad, we need immediate assistance!" "Sorry, Brad, we cannot send you reinforcements." "What!? Why not?" "Our forces are currently fending off an attack that was cleverly set up." Brad hears the line go to static and he turns to Abres and says," They can't send the backup, sir." "Great, just great." says Abres. "Sir, requesting permission to freely engage the enemy?" asks Kaji. "Ok, permission granted, Kaji. Go, go, go!" shouts Abres as he throws a grenade. Kaji smiles as he pulls his hood over his head and pulls out an automatic grenade launcher, aiming over the trench they are in and fires. Abres takes his machine gun (mg) and fires at the robots. Brad notices a red dot on one of the enemy mounted guns. Before he can say anything they all here a sonic boom in the sky and they look up and see a streak of gold flying through the sky towards the enemy, before it hits with a massive boom.

The three partners look over the trench walls to see the destruction; there are robotic limbs all over the ground and pieces of walls littering the ground. They climb out of the trench and Kaji asks," What the bloody heck was that?!" "Who knows, Kaji? Hey, Brad, you hanging in there pal?" Brad replies," Yeah… I'm fine, Abres." Kaji looks up at the sky and freezes. Brad and Abres look at Kaji obviously worried and Brad follows Kaji's line of sight and freezes. Abres looks at them confused and looks up at what they are looking at and sees a ship in the sky. The ship sends down some smaller drop ships and out of the ships come some soldiers wearing black armor with a white stripe on the helmet (picture ODSTs from Halo), getting out of the transport. The men walk up to the three teammates and says," Hey, you guys alright?" "Who the heck are you?"asks Abres. "We are the guys who just saved your lives. The Director wanted to get you guys out of this situation down here 'cause boy, you guys were getting hammered down here." replies another soldier. "Yeah tell us something we don't know." Kaji says coldly and Brad says," Thanks for helping us, if you guys hadn't come along, well… who knows what would've happened." "Hey, no problem kid, alright boys let's get out of here." Says the lead soldier, he looks at the G.U.N. team and says," You're coming too guys, so saddle up." Kaji looks at Abres and Brad, who do the same, shrugs and walks over to the V-22 Osprey that the ODSTs arrived in and Abres and Brad follow.

When the Osprey lands in the hangar of the ship known as the _Autumn Sun_, and the ODSTs and the G.U.N. team get out, Brad looks at the hangar and says," Whoa, this is your ship?" The lead ODST, named James, laughs and replies," No, this is the Director's ship. Speaking of the Director, he wants to see you guys." With that an ODST leads them to the Director's office and they walk in, and Kaji says," This had better be worth it." Abres mutters," I hope you don't try anything stupid Kaji or we will all pay the price." The one known as the Director shows his face and Kaji recognizes the man as his eyes widen, mouth falling open as he says," D-d-dad?"

**0_0 **

**Oh, a cliff-hanger! What is going on? Why did Kaji seem surprised? Who is this mysterious group of people? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back and here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GUN, Brad or Abres.**

Kaji stares at the wolf standing in front of him, his eyes tearing up as he stands in front of the man who he knows as his father. The wolf is wearing almost the exact same clothing that Kaji minus the cloak and instead has a black jacket. The wolf smiles and replies," Yeah it's me, Kaji." "But how?" starts Kaji still stunned and then his look of surprise gives way to an expression of anger and he shouts," Why are you now trying to get back into my life?! Do you realize how much you put mom and I through?! You left us, and we were alone because of you!" Abres and Brad stare at Kaji surprised that he would say these things; the wolf however isn't surprised at these statements. Abres recovers first and asks," Kaji how could you say that? I mean seriously, he's your father and you're saying these things to him." "Yeah, Kaji this isn't like you." says Brad. Kaji turns to them with an angered expression on his face and his eyes seem to have a flame burning brightly in them. "Kaji, I know you're upset but I had no choice, I had to leave you!" says the wolf and Brad asks," Before this gets out of hand, can you tell us your name?" The wolf sighs and replies," Its Brian." Abres says," My name is Abres, and this is Brad." Brian looks at them and says," Nice to meet you." Kaji growls and walks out of the command bridge saying," I'll be in the hangar waiting to leave, so don't take long."

On the way back to GUN H.Q. Abres asks," Weren't you a little tough on your dad back there?" "He deserved it." replied Kaji. Brad says," Kaji, we can tell you aren't happy with him, but…" "Kaji turns around his eyes blazing and shouts," He left us behind and didn't even care!" Abres replies," He told us what that he was forced to leave you!" "Why?" "He told us he was being hunted by Eggman, so to keep you safe, because you are special." growls Abres. "What's so special about me?" asks Kaji. Brad scratches the back of his head and says," Well all he told us when we asked was that we would know when we see it." Kaji looks at him his angry expression replaced with one of curiosity as he asks," Why would he say that?" Abres shrugs, walking ahead and says," Don't know, but come on let's get back to base." Kaji and Brad look at each other and follow quickly. Suddenly Kaji stops listening to the world around him, Abres and Brad notice and stop as well looking confused. Kaji looks in a certain direction and runs off in that direction with the others following him. Abres says," Kaji, why are we going this way?" When Kaji doesn't respond Brad looks at Abres obviously worried and asks," What's up with Kaji, Abres?" "I don't know, Brad, I just don't know."

After a while of running they come across a burning building, and Kaji runs up to a fireman and asks," Is everybody out of there?" The man replies," No there's a child trapped on the top floor, but no one can get to her." As soon as Kaji hears this, he turns to the burning building and runs inside. "Wait it's too hot in there! You'll burn alive in there!" shouts the man as Kaji runs inside the building. Inside Kaji runs to the top floor and shouts," Where are you?" "Help, I'm trapped!" someone shouts from a room that has more flames in it than anything else. "Hang on I'm coming!" shouts Kaji before running into the room. The girl is trapped on the far side of the room and is trapped behind a wall of fire. Kaji growls and thinks_ 'why can't my job be easy',_ before running across the room through the flames not realizing that the flames aren't burning him. At the last minute he jumps through the wall of fire and tackles the girl out the window still holding her as they fall through the air. Kaji holds the girl close and lands on his feet unharmed and let's go of the girl. The fireman says," Are you alright, sir?" "Yeah I'm fine." replies Kaji. "Um, Kaji you're on fire." points out Brad. Kaji looks at himself and sees that indeed he is on fire! Abres says," Don't tell me you don't feel that." "Well… yeah I don't feel the flames burning me." After Kaji answers that, his fur bursts into flames as his eyes go from a glowing orange to a glowing green. Kaji looks at himself and says," O…K… this is new. Brad any guess as to what is going on?" "Well it seems that you are a pyro." Replies Brad and he continues when he sees Abres and Kaji's confused expressions," I mean you can control fire, Kaji." "Oh, well that makes sense, I guess." says Kaji. Abres says," Come on we have to get back to base."

After getting back to the H.Q., they go for some well needed rest but the Commander says," Kaji, I need to see you in my office, now." Kaji follows the Commander into his office and the Commander says," Kaji, you are no longer the rank of Agent…" "Wait, am I being discharged?" "No, just listen. You are being promoted to the rank of Captain. Congratulations, Kaji." "Hold on I was just advanced seven ranks, making me one rank below you, sir." "Kaji, this was my choice to put you in this position. I know you won't disappoint me, Captain." Kaji smiles and walks out of the office. Brad runs up and asks," Well, what did the Commander want?" Kaji smiles and replies," Well, I'm now a Captain." Brad says," What?! You're kidding, right?" "No, I'm not kidding that's my new rank." And with that, Kaji walks to his room, and goes to sleep.

One year later…

The GUN Commander had retired and Kaji is now the Commander; Abres has left GUN as well as Brad. Sonic has gotten married, as well as a few others from the gang. Kaji smiles at the picture that Sonic had given to him of him and his wife, Amy. Kaji looks up as Midnight walks in and says," Commander, Eggman has captured Sonic and is going to kill him!" Kaji growls and replies," Send her in." "Yes, sir." Says Midnight and she leaves. Kaji walks out of his office and goes to his motorcycle that is parked outside and gets on it, turns it on and drives away.

When he arrives at Eggman's base, he is greeted with machinegun fire and missile fire. Kaji doesn't have time to move away from the oncoming fire and is hit by a missile and is sent flying through the air. As he hits the ground, he begins to lose consciousness and he sees a robot stand over him before slipping out of consciousness. He comes to a little later and sees armored soldiers fighting the robots before slipping back out of consciousness. When he comes back to, he finds himself being dragged across the battlefield by a soldier and he fades back out.

On board the _Autumn Sun_, Brian is in a medical room watching as Kaji lies motionless on an examination table. A medical officer walks up to him and says," I'm sorry but we did everything that we could, I'm afraid he won't make it." Brian turns saying," You didn't do everything! Begin the procedure!" "Yes, sir!" says the medical officer. The man types in some commands to a computer and needles go into Kaji's spinal column. A text box appears on the computer with a bar that is slowly filling up. When the bar finishes filling up the needles retract and Kaji's heart stops for a second and then starts back up. Brian looks at him somewhat startled as he stands up and looks right at him.

**Well there's chapter 5 hope you liked it! I'm still accepting OC's. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while guys, but I'm back with chapter 6 of Kaji's Story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kaji growls darkly as his father says to the doctor," Dispose of this creature immediately." The doctor pushes a button and the floor drops out from under Kaji who plummets towards the unforgiving ground below. Kaki spreads his arms out to slow his decent through the air while trying to find a way to land safely. _Damn it, I can't believe this, my father called me a creature then sent me to my doom. __**It doesn't have to end this way.**__ What the hell? Where did that come from? __**Funny you don't even realize who you are Kaji.**__ Who the hell is in my head? __**I am Iblis and I am you.**__ Ok, telepath get out of my head I'm sort of about to die. __**Let me help you. **__ How are you going t... _At that second Kaji's head begins to hurt and he screams in pain as his body becomes fire and lava while his fire orange eyes turn green as he enters his Iblis form. He land on the ground unharmed and he returns to normal. Kaji begins to walk back to the G.U.N. H.Q. when he arrives everyone is staring at him as though they were looking at a ghost. He walked back to his office and when he opens the now metallic, fireproof door he sees a red hedgehog sitting behind his desk. The hedgehog looks up from some paperwork and says," Hello, sir, I am Commander J..." Before he could finish his statement Kaji ran over, grabbed him by his neck and threw him out of the office while saying," Get out of my office."

**A few months later...**

Kaji has gotten reports of a wolf running around terrorizing people and everyone is blaming him, except everyone at G.U.N. Kaji growls as he reads the latest development in the news paper, and says," That's it I'm going to hunt this guy myself." Kaji walks the streets of the city when he hears the sounds of gun fire and explosions. He runs as fast as he can and rounds the corner only to find a wolf that looks like him except this wolf has ice blue eyes. The two wolves stare at each other before Kaji growls and says," You have framed me for things that I have not done I will kill you but first what is your name?" The wolf looks confused before saying," I am Sigma and I will be the one to kill you!" Kaji growls and fire covers his hands as Sigma pulls out a sword which is made out of ice, staring down the other before Kaji throws a fireball at Sigma. Sigma dodges and runs forward closing the distance between the two. Kaji jumps over Sigma as he swings his sword at Kaji who lands behind him and with his boot covered in fire goes to kick Sigma. Sigma turns and blocks the kick with his sword and Kaji throws a fireball at him before hiding in an alleyway. "Kaji where are you!" shouts Sigma angrily. Kaji is breathing heavily while he hides behind a dumpster and pulls out two Desert Eagles thinking _Well it's now or never._ Kaji jumps out from behind the dumpster and fires at Sigma who makes a wall of ice to shield himself from the bullets. Then he runs over to Kaji, as he hits the ground, and punches Kaji into a wall. Kaji is laying on the ground facing the sky as Sigma walks over and points one of Kaji's Desert Eagles at him and says," Goodbye failure." With that said Sigma pulls the trigger and Kaji lays there the sound of the gun firing echoing in his head...

* * *

**Well there's chapter 6. Tell me what you think by Reviewing! Hope you liked this. God bless you all.**


End file.
